


It's snowing on Mt. Ihu

by Taibu



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, Tahu is an amazing cook, Tahu likes to do artsy stuff, bad action, headcanons, kopaka is a nerd, more tags to come as i write more chapters, nerds at the museum, onua knows everything, onua/pohatu is a sideship, robot dinosaurs fite me helen, tahu has slight anxiety, they're both dorks, tree-speak, vakama and tahu are roomies and gossip about boys, vakama is an awesome dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taibu/pseuds/Taibu
Summary: Collection of Tapaka-fics because this place needs more Tapaka. Some serious, some fluffy, some casual, some short, some long. Rating may change as I write more.Story 1 - Tahu and Kopaka are snowboarding on Mt. Ihu, when their fun turns into a snowball-fight. And then wrestling. And then emotions take over and... well.Story 2 - The pair wakes up next morning to have their doubts about the relationship. But Kopaka is too cute for Tahu to say no, and Tahu is meeting half of Kopaka's standards.Story 3 - Kopaka is worried they don't have enough similarities to keep their relationship going. So he asks Tahu about his interests and it turns out he is quite the different toa he thought he was...Story 4 - Kopaka thinks about his feelings...Story 5 - Tahu talks about his feelings...Story 6 - The two toa meet and open their hearts to each other.Story 7 - Date 1. MuseumStory 8 - Date 2. Art





	1. Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, oh boy. I was browsing through the site to see if there was anything to calm my Tapaka-hunger. And then I realized I needed to do it myself. Welp. Here you go, I suppose.

**It's snowing on Mt. Ihu**

Story 1. Accidentally in love

It had been a sunny morning, with a crisp, cold feeling in the air. 

Usually there was a slight wet feeling in Ko-wahi, as the nevermelting snow was, in fact, melting during the other seasons than winter. But now, in the heart of winter, it was solid, cold and fresh, with a new layer of soft snow on top of the older ones.

Kopaka had challenged the toa of fire in a snowboarding competition months ago, but the weather was never good enough for either of them, or there was a crisis on the island they needed to take care of, or a celebration to be getting ready for, or they just weren't feeling it at the moment, or worse yet, they weren't in speaking terms. 

But now, quite suddenly, Tahu had appeared at Kopaka's doorstep and asked (well, demanded really) for the toa of ice to take on him as promised months earlier. Kopaka had been in a middle of a very boring book and had basically begged for Mata nui to give him a reason to go outside, so the white toa didn't complain. 

As Kopaka used his mask to find the best (and safest) places for them to practice their craft, Tahu would find the most intriguing caves and cracks in the ice, asking his brother if he had ever been in them, and what kind of monsters lived in them. Banter was thrown around like it was a tradition between the two toas, and in a way, it was. But it was more casual now than trying to one-up the other in front of their team-mates. 

Perhaps it was the missing factor of other people being present, but Kopaka soon noticed their more casual talks, still bantering, but more, harmless. More friendly. And he found himself liking it, to his dismay. 

As they climbed the hills in search of the perfect spot, they sometimes found themselves looking down on the whole island. The jungle, the desert, the volcano. They even saw the endless ocean beyond the shoreline. Tahu shivered suddenly.

"Cold, toa of fire?" Kopaka asked, coyly smiling. 

"No. Just... realizing how isolated we truly are from the rest of the world..." Tahu answered, with a weird hint of... something in his voice. Kopaka could not pinpoint what that emotion was, fear? And as he turned to look at the ocean himself, he had to admit that if it truly was fear in the toa of fire's voice, he understood completely. 

They had reached their fifth slope that day. So far Kopaka was winning with three on two. The competition was to reach the end of the hill first, and since Tahu was so keen on to using his lava-surfing skills to show his tricks to the toa of ice, he would come down later that his brother. He did insist he was winning in style-points however, and Kopaka didn't have the heart to take that away from him.

"This time, you should show some of your tricks too!" Tahu told his brother as he was trapping himself on his board.

"You just want to win, don't you?" Kopaka asked, looking at Tahu, with a knowing smile.

"Nah, I just want to see if you can do a bigger flip than me, Toa of Snow!" Tahu answered with a smile and look in his eyes that made Kopaka's chest burn. With anger? No, it wasn't quite anger. Shame? No, he knew himself well enough that shame caused his neck to burn, not his chest. Taste of challenge? Perhaps. But that smile... those _damn_ deep orange eyes... Kopaka had to look away for a while. What were these feelings? And where did they come from all of the sudden? But Kopaka knew, deep down, that they didn't just come from nowhere. But Tahu wanted an answer to his question.

"Very well." was all Kopaka managed to say. He didn't look at his brother. He didn't dare.

At the bottom of the hill, he was forced to do so however, as Tahu's laugh captured his whole attention. That _laugh_. Mata nui, when did it turn from gratingly annoying and down-putting to... this? That feeling in his chest was back, and Kopaka was afraid he might be having a stroke. 

"Not bad, Snow-brain. You could use some practice though." the toa of fire said as his laugh still echoed on the mountains. 

"Well, it's not every day you need to do a flip in order to survive a battle or rush to save your village. That is all about speed." Kopaka turned to talking about work to forget about his own conflicting feelings. 

"Ugh, you're so boring. We're here to have fun, and you talk about work..." Tahu groaned.

Kopaka didn't say anything. He didn't dare to turn and look at Tahu again. The feeling was almost gone, he just needed to---

A sudden feeling of danger approaching froze Kopaka just before he felt something hit and break against the back of his head. He turned, flustered, to see Tahu build another snowball between his hands and throw it towards him, that _smile_ plastered on his mask again. 

This time the toa of ice was able to stop the ball with his powers just in time, and the snowball was now floating in the air between them. 

"Wow, didn't know you could do that..." Tahu gasped out, once again his voice had a hint of a new emotion in it, but Kopaka didn't recognize what it was. 

"Oh, there is a lot of things I can do you know nothing about..." Kopaka smiled as up to twenty snowballs formed on the ground around him and took to floating like the one Tahu had thrown. 

Wonder in Tahu's eyes turned to terror and the smile faded. Kopaka could not help but chuckle. "Run."

Tahu didn't have to be told twice.

Kopaka didn't laugh very often. But when he did, it was pure bliss. His often so quiet voice taking a whole new level, echoing on the mountain walls. 

Tahu stole a glance of the white toa from behind the pile of snow he was hiding behind. The already setting sun was dyeing his milky white armor orange, causing his one visible blue eye to contrast against it more powerful than never before. Tahu shook his head and tried to think straight (heh). He thought about the day they had had so far. It had been more fun than what he had had while surfing with the members of his guard. More fun than armwrestling with Onua or Pohatu, more fun than anything he had ever done with Lewa, and that said something. 

Vakama had told him to go visit Kopaka to build up their unity, but Tahu had never assumed it would feel like this. It didn't feel like this with the others? 

Another snowball flew past his mask, waking him from his thoughts as he ducked behind the snowpile. Kopaka had the advantage of his ice-powers, but Tahu always knew how to surprise his enemies. Staying quiet, he let Kopaka step closer to his hiding-spot, and then with a mighty roar he charged towards the toa of ice, causing him to drop the snowballs in surprise and be knocked over by the red toa. The snow below them was soft and cushioned their fall.

"Hey, I thought this was a snowball-fight! Not a wrestling-match!" Kopaka gasped out as he attempted to push Tahu over, but when it came to physical strength, Tahu had a slight advantage. 

"Yeah well you cheated!" Tahu answered, keeping his balance, that coy smile on his mask.

"If you have talents, you should use them!" Kopaka answered with just as coy of a smile, and while Tahu was distracted with keeping his balance he brought his arms to the red toa's sides and caused the other to slump over, not able to contain his laughter. Tahu, now pressed against his brother's chest, laughing wholeheartedly, caused that feeling in Kopaka's chest to come back. This time the white toa didn't fight back. 

As Kopaka's tickling had ended, Tahu's laugh calmed down and he found his breath. As he came to, he realized that the white toa was holding his arms around him, not too tight, but noticeable enough. If Tahu wasn't red already, his blush would have been seen all the way in Le-koro. 

Shyly the two toa's let their eyes meet. Both of them fighting the feelings they don't quite understand. 

And before either of them can blink, their lips are touching, fingers tangled together, tongues exploring each other's mouths... 

This was definitely not how they expected this day to end, but neither of them complain. 

The kiss goes as long as they need to breathe. Both feel bad that it's over and go for seconds. 

The sun is going down, faster than they'd like. Neither wants this to end. It's too perfect. But Kopaka, who is always thinking, has already figured things out.

"It's late. You should spend the night in Ko-koro." he simply says, his voice almost nothing more than a whisper. 

Tahu smiled at him, so warmly it almost melts the toa of ice. "Deal."

There is still so much they need to talk about. Where did these feelings come from? Will this be a thing that lasts? Should they tell the others? How will their villages react? Or their turagas? They don't want to think of any of that now.

As they walk towards Ko-koro, their fingers are still tangled together. They didn't exactly plan for any of this, but they sure as hell ain't complaining. 


	2. He can cook!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons used in this chapter:  
\- Bionicle eat with their mouths, not by sucking energy with their hands  
\- The toa have partly removable armor  
\- Tahu is an amazing cook
> 
> The morning after, both Toas have their worries that all the passion of last night will not last. But both also show each other their sides the other has not seen before...

The morning sun silently shone through the window in Kopaka's room, laying it's rays on Tahu's eyes, causing the toa of fire to groggily wake up. Yawning and stretching under the covers he took a moment to let himself drift into a half-sleepy state, his mind going back to memories of the near past. 

During his time laying there he subconsciously realised that the blanket and the mattress felt different from usual. And the atmosphere in his room was different from before. And the light was coming from a different place than it usually did.

While his body was making these connections, his mind swept him into the memories of the last day, evening and night. It all meshed up together into a messy play of complicated feelings, laughter, adrenaline, passion, sweetness, pleasure... And just as Tahu was ready to disregard all that as made-belief dreams, he felt someone put an arm around him.

The toa of fire opened his eyes and in an instant he was awake. He turned his head to see Kopaka, still half asleep, next to him, arm lazily around him.

Tahu had to restrain himself from getting up, but he could not stop his heart from beating faster. It had all actually happened. Yesterday he had indeed made his feelings clear to the toa of ice, in a way that was impossible to interpret as anything else. And Kopaka had answered those feelings openly. It was all proven by the night that followed, where both of their pent up frustrations were released in a way that could only be described with "wow".

Tahu tried to calm himself by breathing deeply in and out. There was nothing to worry about. Kopaka himself had invited him to stay overnight. But there was still a hint of fear in the air. What it it was all a cruel joke, after all?

Kopaka moved ever so slightly in his sleep, pressing his head against Tahu's shoulder. The toa of fire sighed quietly. Even if it was fleeting, he wanted to take all of it in. He turned as gently as he could, letting Kopaka's head fall under his chin and he wrapped his arms around the white toa.  
Kopaka sighed deeply in his sleep, content. Tahu smiled. He was too awake to fall asleep again, but he would wait for the other's waking, holding him. 

As the village woke up, matoran by matoran, the toa of ice slept soundly, in the warm, protective arms of the toa of fire.

Kopaka let the warm water drench him as he stood in the shower. The memories of yesterday in his mind. He had woken merely minutes ago, in Tahu's arms none the less! He had smiled so sweetly to him. Kopaka had honestly thought the toa of fire would sneak out the first opportunity he got, and yet here he still was. Maybe this could last, after all.

Kopaka waged his options. The red toa was indeed passionate, that he could say with certainty. He had a handsome smile and honest nature. But was that all there was? You needed more than good sex-life to have a good relationship. They had no similar interests, both of them were bad at managing their houses... Could they actually be a family?

Toa of ice put on his clean armor and came out of the shower, pondering deeply. He wanted to enjoy this spark they had, he really did. But would it be fair for Tahu? Wasn't he basically using the other toa for his own pleasure? Then again, Tahu was probably doing the same for him...

So deep were Kopaka's thoughts that only by the time he got to kitchen did he notice the delicious smells that originated from there. Looking up, he saw Tahu cooking for breakfast there. He didn't know Tahu could cook. Honestly he was the last person he expected to excel in that craft. Then again, fire WAS his element...

"You really have nothing but the necessities in your fridge." Tahu said, smiling, as he noticed Kopaka. "It's hard to make something good when there aren't as many options to use from."

"If I'd known you were a five-star cook, I'd had gone to the store before taking a shower." Kopaka teased back.   
"I didn't even think you knew how to cook." he then said bluntly.  
"Eh, since there aren't any fancy restaurants on this island, if you want something good, you gotta make it yourself." Tahu answered, shrugging and keeping his eyes on his work.   
"And when the guard-duty gets boring, I read cook-books. Makes you damn hungry, but gives you ideas too!" the toa of fire told as he lifted something from the pan on the two plates he had laid on the table. 

Kopaka sat to the table and was handed the most golden yellow omelette he had ever seen.   
"Hope you don't mind me using those veggies you had. They were going bad at any second, so I thought I'd do you a favor and use them." Tahu said, as he poured some puka-juice for the toa of ice.  
"I'mma use your shower now." he said bluntly, giving Kopaka a small kiss on his mask. "Enjoy!" 

Kopaka didn't have time to answer as Tahu was already gone. Shyly he opened the omelet up to be greeted with amazing smell of fried vegetables. The taste was at least ten times better.

Kopaka looked at the direction Tahu had went to. He could cook. He was polite when he wanted to be. He was interested in at least one type of literature. 

The toa of ice smiled. Maybe there was a chance this could work after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee, domestic fluff! My favorite kind <3 I will not promise there will be any action, as it is not my strong suit, but hopefully teeth-rotting fluff is good enough for you!


	3. Serious talk (Not that serious to be honest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of headcanons in this one. And made up words. So, watch out if you prefer canon, aight?
> 
> Actually, if you like canon a lot, don't read ANY of my stuff lul.

The trip to the market took longer than what it usually did when Kopaka was alone. 

Tahu was interested to see the variation of food the ice villagers had in their usage, and Kopaka didn't have the heart to say no. While Ta-koro fancied meat and lots of spices, Ko-koro was much more bland. Fresh vegetables were a plenty, fish was sold in pounds, but there was no separate seller for spices. Most meat-sellers did also sell salt and pepper and few other common spices, but to Tahu, that was nowhere enough.

"How do you guys make a spicy meat taco without, you know, spices?" Tahu asked Kopaka as they were carrying two paper-bags, one more than what Kopaka usually needed, back at the toa of ice's place.  
"What's a taco?" was all that Kopaka could answer.  
"Remind me to make you one when you visit next time." Tahu sighed, shaking his head.

"No but seriously, what is it?" Kopaka asked as he placed his bag on the kitchen table.  
"It's a assortion of meat, vegetable, cheeses and sauces wrapped into a wheat pancake. You'll love it, trust me!" Tahu said excited, while emptying his bag on the kitchen counter.   
"Where did you even get a recipe for that?" Kopaka asked.  
"It was in this super old book Vakama had stashed somewhere. It was written in language I could not understand, but the pictures told me everything I needed to know! Vakama helped me translate the name though." Tahu explained, sorting the things he needed.

Kopaka sat at the table again, watching as Tahu sank into this new persona of his. At least new to Kopaka. Tahu had clearly done this before. The way how he cut the fish, how he cut the vegetables, how he managed a pan full of boiling oil and a pot full of boiling water like he had no rush or care in the world. Kopaka almost melt into the chair, watching the Toa of Fire work his magic. Tahu did in fact have more talents than just bossing people around and swinging his sword.

"Hey, you wanna help me?" Tahu said suddenly, and Kopaka straightened his back.   
"I don't want to mess anything up..." Kopaka muttered. He hated being unsure.  
"Nonsense. Besides, I already did all the hard stuff! You just got to watch over the pot and the pan that the fish doesn't burn and the water doesn't spill!" the toa of fire said, making it sound so easy. Kopaka got up despite his uncertainty. It would be rude of him as a host to not at least try to help. 

"Just turn the fish around every few minutes, make sure it's nice a crispy, and if the water starts pushing out of the pot, simply open the lid and let it settle for a while." Tahu explained as he took his knife and started to cut some mushrooms. 

Kopaka had to admit, but cooking with Tahu was... really fun! They chatted, making the work feel like play. Whenever Kopaka did good, Tahu praised him and sometimes even sneaked a kiss on his cheek, and whenever Kopaka felt like he messed things up, Tahu assured him that it wasn't the end of the world. And when Tahu wanted to show him his cutting technique, and he stood behind the toa of ice, hands on his, head on his shoulder, gently giving him advice, Kopaka felt his heart race. 

"Tahu..." he breathed out. "We need to talk."  
"Aw, already? Here I thought I was being charming enough to last at least a week or two." Tahu said smiling, but Kopaka knew it wasn't a genuine smile.   
"No, I'm not gonna kick you out." Kopaka said, placing the knife down and turning while Tahu's arms were still around him.   
"I want this to last, I really do." the white toa sighed, pressing his head against Tahu's shoulder. His hands trailed on to Tahu's heart-stone and he ran his fingers around the bright orange light.

"I want this to go on forever. But we can't do it just with first few week's charm and passion. We need something stronger to tie us together if we want this to last." the toa of ice said, shyly locking his eyes with Tahu's.   
Tahu's face was serious for a while, but the coy smile came back in few seconds.  
"Ko, we've been doing this for a day. You're worrying too much. Those things will come to us eventually." he smiled. But Kopaka insisted. 

Tahu sighed and looked away. Finally he broke the silence.   
"Well, what ARE your interests? You never talk about stuff outside our duties...."  
Kopaka took a moment to answer. "Well, recently, I've been studying astrology ."  
"Eh... you mean the stars and planets and stuff?" Tahu asked to clarify.  
"Yes."  
"That's interesting! Maybe we can go and watch the stars one day!" Tahu said, genuinely excited.   
"What else?"  
"Um... I also study archeology sometimes."   
"Like, ancient rahis and stuff?" Tahu was excited again.   
"Those too. I'm mostly interested in old artifacts." Kopaka looked away.  
"Oh come on, what's your favorite ancient rahi?" Tahu asked, teasing.  
Kopaka blushed for a while. "Yaki-nuis." he finally muttered.  
"I freaking knew it!" Tahu laughed.  
"Well, I'm always up for a date in the museum!" he then added.

"Well, your turn. What do you like?" Kopaka asked, adding "Well, aside the obvious." nodding towards the food.  
"Well, I don't read a lot, but I like listening to the turaga's stories, so I guess I kinda like history. I'm not really into sports myself, but I like lava-surfing and watching kohlii..." Tahu was struggling but Kopaka shook his head.  
"No, no, no, I want to know something new about you! What do you do when you're alone at home?" Kopaka asked, but as Tahu got a mischievous smile on his mask again, he added "aside for the obvious" with a dry tone.

"Um, well... I..." Tahu's mask was turning pink.   
"I like... to play guitar. And... sing... to myself only, I don't do tours!" Tahu muttered.  
"And... if I don't feel too musical... I... ugh, promise you don't laugh! I... paint."  
Kopaka's eyes widened. "Really? What do you paint?"   
"Mo-mostly landscapes. Promise you won't tell anyone!" Tahu said sternly.  
"Only if I get to see those paintings..." it was Kopaka's turn to give a mischievous smile.  
"I take you find it interesting then...?" Tahu asked.  
"Do I? I love art! I mean I can't make any myself, but I'm always interested in looking at it!" the white toa said happily. 

"Well, looks like we got a bunch of dates written down now!" Tahu said.  
"Stargazing, trip tp the museum, cooking-lessons, private art-gallery visit..." he counted.  
He held the toa of ice closer to him. "I'm sure by that time we can determine if this will last or not..."  
Kopaka smiled and chuckled. "I guess you're right." he smiled, and their lips touched again.

They had to stop soon though, since the water started boiling over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Tahu and Vakama unfortunately translated the wrong word. The food Tahu is speaking of is Tortilla, not Taco, though the mixins are the same, and the only thing that is different is the shell.   
\- Kopaka is a nerd and Tahu is... a generic art-student drop-out? Huh. Well, sue me if you don't like my headcanons. *Shrug*
> 
> A lot of talking in this one, sorry bout that. Dunno what to do in the next chapter. Maybe a trip to the museum? Or some stargazing? I dunno yet. But I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as I can!


	4. Actually serious talk this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kopaka and Tahu take some time for themselves, and Kopaka now has time to think how exactly did he fall for Tahu. But the toa of ice soon finds himself fighting feelings other than just confusion...

They decided to make clear rules for their relationship, and pledged to respect those rules.

No-one was allowed to know of their relationship. In case it would go south in the end, no-one else needed to know. They didn't know when they would tell everyone, and how. Perhaps neither thought they could make it that far, anyway...

They would have a date once a week, on the end of the week. Their first date was to visit the Onu-koro's museum later next week. Both would inform the other in good time in case they could not make it. They would split the payments of the places they visited, not to alert anyone by paying for the other's dinners and such. 

No visiting one another during the week. That would cause too much attention on them. Tahu and Kopaka were, according to anyone who knew them, a bitter rivals after all. If they were seen too often around each other, people would get suspicious. It was already alarming enough that Tahu had spend two nights at Kopaka's place as it was. 

Their goodbyes took longer than either wanted. Just one more kiss. Just one more embrace. Just one more gentle whisper. Mata nui, they would not take their eyes off from each other. It was like there was a spell over them...

When they finally parted, Kopaka was left alone in his house. The house was quiet. Too quiet. He saw what was left of the food they had cooked together. He smelled Tahu's smoky scent on his sheets. He felt the warmth of the toa of Fire on his body...

He needed to get out and clear his head.

Kopaka took a walk on the borders, and immediately his mood got better. He met with the captains and exchanged information with them. He came by Matoro and had a small conversation with him as he walked the translator to Nuju's place. Nuju invited him in for some tea. The silence in the turaga's hut, except for the shuffling of parchment as Matoro worked, and the smell of the herbal tea was just what Kopaka needed. Nuju and Kopaka didn't talk much, ever, but there was a mutual understanding between them. They both loved silence. And they gave each other that when they met.

Kopaka needed more silence. So he headed for the library. He took his favorite book and claimed his favorite reading-spot, at the back of the library, in a old, big armchair, and melted in the book for hours. 

As his mind came back to the reality, he was refreshed enough to finally put some thought into his feelings. 

What had brought him and Tahu together? He had opened himself up for the faithful day by challenging Tahu. Tahu had shown weakness on their day on the mountains. Shown fear. Genuine fear. That had made Kopaka feel sympathetic towards him. They had opened their hearts, their true feelings, to each other that day. And such, what happened, happened. 

Kopaka took a deep breath and looked up. The sun was already going down and few stars were visible. Kopaka had to go deeper. Further.

How did they meet? They met as they gathered at the temple, to meet each other for the first time. From day one he felt annoyance towards the loud, bold and bossy toa of fire. Kopaka was not used to getting orders from others, and Tahu would not be any different. Perhaps it was his view as Tahu as a leader, not as a brother, a friend, that caused the rift between them? The fault was not completely the other's. They were both to blame for that.

But as he grew to know Tahu a bit better, or was forced to as they worked together, he saw a different side of the toa of fire. He was bossy, yes, but when push came to shove he was able to listen to other's too. He was bold and brave, but everyone had fears, and that day on the mountains, Kopaka had had a glimpse of Tahu's. He was loud and boastful, but when he wasn't boasting how amazing he was at something, he was loud in a different way. His laugh...

Kopaka took a sharp breath and shook his head. Do not think about his laugh. That's what nailed you last time. And those eyes...

Kopaka found himself standing in front of his hut. He started to feel around for his key as he came into conclusion.

Tahu was a person. Just like anyone else, he had interests beyond being a Toa. The mask of a brave leader of the toa was indeed just that. A mask. Deep inside he was something more. And that was the person Kopaka had fallen in... No. He could not say that. Not yet.

But he did want to grow to know that person better. He wanted to see Tahu for who he truly was. But Kopaka knew this meant he too had to show his true colors then. And he wasn't sure he was ready for that...

As the Toa of Ice stepped inside his hut, he felt it again. The emptiness of his hut. The feels, the sights, the smells. He was everywhere again. 

Kopaka had a feeling that a whole week without him would be impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see how Tahu feels about this.
> 
> I have to say, writing this story has been super fun so far! Maybe because I don't force myself to do long chapters, or because I'm writing about one of my OTPs. Maybe a bit of both.


	5. They always seem to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this and the next chapter in unison. I had such a bad day, but writing this really helped me! 
> 
> So yeah, if you're wondering, Tahu and Vakama share a hut. Instead of separate smaller huts, they have one big one. Unlike Kopaka and Nuju, who as Ko-korians like privacy and thus don't share a hut, Tahu and Vakama like to have company. 
> 
> The same goes for Nokama & Gali and Matau & Lewa who also share huts, while Onua & Whenua and Onewa & Pohatu do not.

"So. Kopaka, huh?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use your damn vision-powers on me!?"

"Oh, Tahu, no-one with more than two brain cells doesn't NEED my powers to see that!"

Tahu groaned and turned around on the sofa on his and Vakama's hut. How did the old man always know these things? 

"Well, I'm happy for you, nonetheless." Vakama said, continuing to brew his tea.

"I'm assuming you won't tatter this information to every listening ear on this island?" Tahu muttered angrily.

"Of course not! If you want to keep it a secret, then your secret is safe with me." the turaga said calmly. 

Tahu sighed. Of course he could trust Vakama. Sometimes it felt like his turaga was the only one he COULD trust on this island. Including himself. 

Perhaps it was good that Vakama knew. Tahu did want to talk about this to someone. He knew it was against the rules he and Kopaka had made, but he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't talk to someone...

"I... don't think it's going to last, to be honest." the toa of fire said, turning around on the sofa again, now facing the turaga.

"What makes you think like that?" Vakama asked kindly.

"It's just a feeling I have. It happened so suddenly. It will probably be gone just as suddenly too." Tahu muttered.

Vakama poured the tea into two cups as he spoke.  
"It is true that easy come, easy go. But it never truly ends until you want it to." 

"If you don't want it to end, and you are willing to make compromises with him, it might go on longer than you think!" the elder said as he brought the other cup to Tahu, who slowly sat up to accept it.

"Of course, if Kopaka truly feels like he can't go on, don't force him. That will only bring misery to you both." Vakama said as he sat in an armchair opposite to the sofa.

Tahu stared at the cup and the steaming leaf-water inside. That was the problem! He didn't know what Kopaka was thinking! The toa of ice was so secretive and quiet, it was impossible for Tahu to understand how Kopaka felt. He could hardly understand how he himself felt either...

"Tell me, what exactly makes this relationship something you want to continue?" the tuaraga asked as Tahu didn't say anything. 

The toa of fire looked up to the turaga for a split second, and down to his cup again. Why did he want this to go on?

"It... feels nice to have someone... by your side when you wake up." Tahu finally muttered.  
"It feels amazing to hold someone close and kiss them and give them your honest, true feelings of love. The general feeling of being able to be yourself to someone, without faking anything... I like that." 

Vakama smiled and nodded his head. "I can't argue with that... But why Kopaka specifically?"

Tahu's mask flashed pink as the toa looked away again. 

"He's... such a dork." Tahu finally muttered.  
"He likes space and fossils and stuff. I don't like it when he is standing there on his high kikanalo acts like an all knowing prick... but when he is himself... when he smiles that rare smile and laughs that even rarer laugh... he feels like a real person. Like someone I want to get to know better! Someone I want to learn how to..." Tahu didn't dare to say the rest.

The turaga took a sip of his tea and smiled. "You got the basics right, my dear boy." he said.

"You have learned to love the person, and not the concept. You love-" Vakama paused.  
"You like the person Kopaka is when he is true to himself. You like him when he is open with his feelings. You like him for who he is. And I'm willing to bet he feels the same way about you."

Tahu raised his glance from the floor and smiled shyly to the elder. Vakama had always been amazing with words. He knew exactly what to say to make Tahu feel more sure of himself. Of all of this. Now if only he could articulate to Kopaka too.

"I'm just afraid he doesn't like the person I turn out to be. I've already opened my heart to him... now I'm afraid he will throw it away..." the toa of fire said, unsure.

"Kopaka is a smart toa. I'm sure if you just talk to him about this, he will understand." Vakama said as he finished his tea.

Tahu, who had not even started his, sat on the couch, worried and excited at the same time. He was sure he could not sleep a tick next night.

True to his feelings, Tahu did sleep quite badly that night. Perhaps it was his mind racing, or the lack of someone to hold while he slept, but he woke up rogier than ever before.

As he slumped downstairs, he heard a knock on the window. It was a message-bird, and looking at the pale white and blue colors, it was from Ko-koro too. Tahu's heart started racing. What if it was Kopaka, telling him that now that he had had time to sleep on it, he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. 

Hand shaking Tahu took the letter and gave some seeds for the bird as a reward. He took few deep breaths before opening the letter. The message was quite the opposite from what he had feared!

"I can't stop thinking about you. I know this violates one of the rules we made, but I need to see you. Meet me at the border of our Wahi's, at the big stone."

No signature. Kopaka wanted to make sure that in case the letter got into wrong hands, no-one would know. Tahu sighed deeply. He was glad to see Kopaka missed him too. But now he had to hurry and get ready to see the other. He burned the letter in his hands, just in case, and dashed to take a quick shower. He needed to be awake for his date, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same thing as with Kopaka, but with dialogue instead of internal monologue.
> 
> I'll put up the next chapter soon!


	6. Behind the Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa I'm on fire! The fact that the chapters are so short is making this so easy to me to write! I suppose my problem before was that I had this feeling I needed to make the chapters certain length, and that length was LOOOOONG. But now I'm just having so much more fun while writing! Perhaps this is just my style...
> 
> Sorry, just, trying to stay positive while real life sucks haha!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your love-struck dorks!

At the big rock that was close to the border between Ta and Ko-wahi, Kopaka paced back and forth. He had not been able to sleep at all last night. The feeling of longing had been too much. He needed to see Tahu. He needed to talk things through with him. He needed to, or else he went crazy. 

As he heard footsteps from nearby, he stopped his pacing. The rock was too far from any roads for anyone to just stumble to it, unless someone followed his footprints.

But Tahu's red figure soon appeared from behind the stone. The two toa's eyes met for a moment, and before they could help themselves, their arms were around each other again. Neither said a word. They just stood there, holding on to each other, fearing they might lose the other by letting go.

"I'm sorry that I broke the rule." Kopaka muttered, face against Tahu's shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it. I would have broken it myself if you hadn't." Tahu answered. He took a breath. "Plus, I, um, sort of broke another rule myself..."  
"Sort of?" Kopaka asked, not sounding mad, but curious.

"Vakama knows." Tahu said. "I didn't tell him, he says it wasn't his visions, he just knows."  
Kopaka shuckled. Not the first thing Tahu was expecting, but he was happy about it anyway.  
"I would be more surprised if he didn't. Plus, I'm sure Nuju knows too. The elders seem to have a sixth sense to this stuff..."

The two toas sat down, backs against the rock. Their hands were still holding the other, but neither spoke.

Tahu felt dumb. How was it so hard to articulate how he felt when he was close to Kopaka? He had had this whole thing planned in his head, and yet, nothing came from him mouth when he gathered strength to talk.

Kopaka was not doing any better. He too had had the speech planned up, but now, he only felt anxious. Everything went into mush inside his head when he tried to talk about his feelings. Not just with Tahu, but with others as well. 

Finally Tahu broke the silence. If it was too hard to talk about your feelings, then he would talk about how hard it was to talk about your feelings!

"Damn, I had this cool speech planned in my head..." the toa of fire said.  
"But I forgot all about it when I saw you."

Kopaka blushed. He smiled. "Same. It feels like I can't think straight when I need to talk about my feelings to others."

The revelation they were both struggling cleared the air and the two toa got more comfortable.

"I suppose, all we need to do is... to be honest with each other. Even if it hurts. Because in the long run, it will be easier to us..." Tahu said, turning to face Kopaka fully.

Kopaka got anxious about what Tahu meant by "even if it hurts" but agreed with the toa of fire about one thing. The faster they make their feelings know, the better. He turned too and took Tahu's other hand in his grasp too.

"Kopaka, I..." Tahu took a deep breath. He could not look at the other, but he needed to say what he felt like.  
"I want this to work out. I really do. I'm just... afraid. That when you learn what kind of person I really am, you'll leave me. I'm not good about being honest with how I feel, and I lie to everyone, even myself, about things I like, things I care about, just so others won't use them to hurt me." 

Immediately Tahu regretted opening himself up so much and started to stutter "I know it's dumb, and I should not need to do it! And if I had just been honest about it in the beginning, this would never be an issue, and---" Kopaka put his finger on Tahu's lips and silenced the other toa. The toa of ice had such a kind, understanding look on his eyes that all anxiety Tahu felt, melted away.

"I understand. I'm similar. I don't lie to people, but I distance myself from them so they won't know the truth about me. I'm afraid of loosing them. Once I get attached, I loose them. I don't want that anymore. I just... want someone to understand me, I guess." Kopaka said, not being able to look at the toa of fire while speaking, but Tahu listened well and smiled.

"Guess we're not as different as we thought then, huh?" he smiled.  
Kopaka chuckled again. "Yeah. I suppose we just needed something to break the ice before figuring it out."  
"Did... you just do a pun?" Tahu asked.  
"What, didn't think I was capable of humor?" Kopaka asked, smiling evilly.  
"Sarcasm and irony I have heard you to use, but puns? I don't think I can take this revelation sitting up!" Tahu held his hand on his forehead dramatically, and Kopaka let out a full on laugh.  
"Well then you should lay down!" Kopaka laughed as he tackled the other on the snow. Both of the laughed wholeheartedly as they laid there, Kopaka's head resting on Tahu's chest. 

As the echoes of their laughter faded, and all they could hear was their heartbeats, Tahu whispered: "I want this to go on forever."   
Kopaka didn't say anything, he simply nodded and let out an agreeing sound. 

The two toas laid there for a while longer. They had indeed broke the ice between them, for good this time. Tahu knew for a fact now that Kopaka wanted to get to know him better, and Kopaka knew the same of him. And if they just gave each other the time and space needed, who knew, maybe this would turn out fine after all.

"Wanna meet tomorrow too?" Tahu asked to break the silence.  
"Just say where." was Kopaka's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, on Dragonball Z- Uh.... kind of a touchy subject atm... Sorry. Next time we see Tahu and Kopaka go on to a date! I wonder where they will go... And who will they meet?


	7. Night at the Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE START! Tahu and Kopaka go to see Dinosaurs! Well, at least whatever works as Dinos for the Bionicle-world. I imagine the Bionicle-world Dinos being similar to these old babies! https://thumbs.worthpoint.com/zoom/images1/1/0515/27/lego-dinosaurs-transformed-6719-6720_1_9fbadfe08c32c2f95c18ba39f62d84bb.jpg Just bit more... Bionicle, ya know? And of course, Hordikas. I imagine the Prehistoric Horikas being big and scary, mindless killing-machines, the tyrannosauruses of their time. The Toa Hordikas that our dear Metrus turn into are only half beasts, thus making them smaller and only slightly smarter. XD But yeah, that's the headcanon for today! Have fun with these nerdy dorks!

The Onu-koro's museum was the biggest building in the underground village, and the pride and joy of the miners. While digging tunnels, the matoran sometimes found fossilized protodermis skeletons of the creatures that came long before their time, and that sparked the interest of the matoran so much that they decided to make a separate building for these prehistoric creatures to be displayed and marvelled by everyone who came to look at them. 

Originally the museum-building was to archive the old documents, totems and plates of the island, but the creatures drew a better crowd, much to Turaga Whenua's annoyance. But it brought in money they needed to keep the tunnels going, so he could not complain. At least not too loud.

Kopaka visited this place more often than he wanted to admit. Every time he heard a rumor that there was a new part found for one of the skeletons, he would be there. And sometimes he would just visit just for the fun of it. 

Tahu had been there maybe twice. On both times he remembered the huge protodermis skeleton of a four-legged creature with huge jaws and long claws, looming over him, the best. Other things became a blur after that thing. Turaga Whenua had called that thing "Hordika", the earliest predecessor of their species. There had been something in Whenua's tone of voice that had caught his attention, but he wasn't sure what it was. Either way, Tahu was excited like a school-boy to see it again.

As they paid their entrance-fee, they tried to act normal in front of the cashier. Bickering about something miniscule fact of a time period that one of the skeletons was from, that now was the reason they were visiting together, to set the record straight. It seemed to work as the cashier simply rolled his eyes and returned to read his magazine as the toas continued on.

Tahu, of course wanted to see the fossils first. The small ancient creatures, bugs and arthropods that had once ruled the world's oceans. The ancient prints of the plants some of there screatured had once devouerd in tons. The humongous herbivores that reached the ceiling. The smaller, yet more imitating meat-eaters with their rows of teeth. And of course, the hordika, standing in the middle of them all, posed into a half-leap, jaws open and claws extended. The protodermis shell of the creatures was the only thing that remained, as their muscles and organs had withered away long time ago, becoming part of the nature around them. Their empty eyes stared at nothing as they were displayed to the masses, wholly unaware of their stardom to these younger generations that their brains could not even comprehend on their time.

Tahu watched in awe as this huge creature, big enough for at least three toas to ride, was presented to him, in a position of power and strength. 

"Mata nui, I wish these things still existed..." Tahu almost whispered. 

The museum was quiet, apart for him, Kopaka, and few scattered Matoran walking around, most of them staff, so Tahu felt the need to keep his voice down.

Kopaka joined his side and scoffed. "You sure? If these things still roamed around freely, we'd have no chance against Makuta, if he chose to take their minds over."

"Yeah, well, realistically speaking. But I'm not talking realistically." Tahu muttered, leaning on the railing that kept the touchy hands of the youngest matoran off the ancient protodermis. 

"But if we lived in a fantasy-land where these things existed, were tamed by the matoran, and could be ridden to battle... damn that would be awesome!" he sighed.

Kopaka could only chuckle. "Get your head of the clouds, brother. These things haven't roamed the world for eighty thousand years. Their evolved versions, much smaller and petite, are rumored to still exist in the deepest depths of our jungles and highest of our mountains, but I doubt it." 

"It's a cool thought, though." Tahu muttered. "Stop breaking my fantasies of riding a huge prehistoric monster to battle!"

Kopaka tried to hold a snicker, but failed, causing few staff-members to turn and look at him. Toa Kopaka? Laughing? At Tahu's jokes? Surely, these were imposters...

Next section was preserved for different kinds of minerals and precious stones. Amethysts, Rubies, Saphired, Garnets, Jaspers, Quarts', Spinels, even diamonds, laid on under the class, neatly in their own groups, by colors. The whole room was a rock-rainbow, and despite being just stones, managed to peak the interest of the two toas. On the wall there was a list of "birthstones", stones that symbolize different months and personalities. 

"According to this, you're a ruby." Kopaka said as he read trough the placate. 

"And you're a... uh, when was your birthday again?" Tahu muttered.

"I'm a sapphire." Kopaka said, slightly annoyed that Tahu didn't remember his birthday, but tried to think about it logically. Him and Tahu had been together for less than a week, he was not obligated to remember such things. Yet. 

"Ah, right. So I guess together, we make a Garnet!" Tahu laughed.

"That's not how it works." Kopaka said.

"Learn to take a joke, Ko." now it was Tahu's turn to sound annoyed.

As they made their way towards the next room, Kopaka suddenly stopped and pulled Tahu behind a wall, putting a finger on his mouth to keep the toa of fire from yelping.  
Quietly the two peeked into the room they were about to walk into and saw two of their brothers, Pohatu and Onua, sitting on one of the benches in the middle of the room where weary walkers could rest their feet before moving on. 

"What are they doing here?" Tahu whispered.

"Well, Onua lives around and Pohatu is the toa of stone. Make your assumptions." Kopaka whispered back, but just as he finished, they saw as the black and brown toas locked themselves into gentle embrace and their mouths found one another's. 

Tahu and Kopaka knew it was wrong to stare, but could not help it. The shock was too much to handle. Sure, they knew the two were close, but to see them like this? It sent shivers down their spines. 

"Well." Tahu whispered after a long silence. "I suppose we weren't the only ones with this idea."

"Mh." Kopaka simply hummed. 

They stayed like that just for another moment, watching as their brothers ended their kiss and whispered sweet nothing's to each other, that Tahu and Kopaka could not hear.

After that the two of them were quiet. They didn't know why, but something in them had moved when they saw their fellow toa embrace. It was part shock, part disappointment. They weren't the only ones with a similar secret after all. 

Kopaka tried to rationalize it in his head. Just because someone else was happy, should not take away their happiness! Instead they should be happy for them and move on. But he still felt bit odd. Tahu was simply shocked and could not make any coherent thoughts in his head.

As they walked past the hordika again, Tahu stopped to look at it one more time. Kopaka noticed this and stopped to wait. But when Tahu didn't come, he joined the toa of fire.

Neither said anything for a long while. Finally Tahu spoke.

"Do you think... we can be like that one day?"   
Kopaka moved to look at him.  
"Open and willing to show people how we feel? Comfortable enough to risk being caught in a public place, just to show each other we care?"

The toa of ice didn't answer right away. Tahu's eyes stared at the creature before them, foggy. Suddenly a touch on his hand caused him to blink. Kopaka's hand was on his own. There was no-one in the hall, just the two of them. But their calm could be disturbed by anyone and any moment. And yet...

"I do." Kopaka answered finally. "I honestly do."

Tahu didn't ask anything else. He laid his head on Kopaka's shoulder and sighed.

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did'ya like that Steven Universe reference? I could not help myself lol.
> 
> Ok, I think this is a perfect time to talk about the usage of the term" brother" and how I interpret it. Seeing how the toa are not genetically related in my stories, I see them using the words "brother" and "sister" in a similar way really close friends do. I had a really close friend who was like a sister to me, so I called her so. I call my good friends brothers and sisters even now. And of you want to go deeper to the meaning, maybe the toa use it similarly to monks and nuns, and its a honorific, a tittle, instead of an actual relation between them. Notice how the toa Metru call each other brothers and sisters despite now knowing each other prior becoming toas. So I believe it's' just a thing the toas do to strengthen their unity. 
> 
> It has always seem like this to me, even when I first watched the movies. So yeah. Nothing to add there.
> 
> NEXT TIME we... actually I'm not sure what to write next. Eh, I'll figure it out. See ya then!


	8. Art and Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dorks I'm back on my bullshit! Sorry 'bout the break I was busy being alive and doing other stuff. But hey, I'm back to deliver my dumb headcanons and tooth-rotting shippy-shit to all two of you who actually like this thing! Please enjoy my shitty writing~

Tahu was so nervous. He was pacing back and forth in his room and occasionally taking one of his paintings and hiding it in the closet, only to take it out again after a while or pacing. He was not sure if he wanted Kopaka to see some of his work. Heck he wasn't sure if he wanted to show it to anyone! Not even Vakama!

Tahu paced back and forth and muttered under his breath. He and Kopaka had last met three days ago at the museum. They had agreed their next date to be three days after that, to at least try to knock down suspicions. They had also tried to visit other toas to hide their situation even more, as if to say "Hey guys look! We're visiting others too, not just each other! We totally don't have a thing going on!". The first day had been hard for the toa of fire. He had spent it moping and missing Kopaka and his voice. His touch. His warmth. Who would have thought a toa of ice could be so warm?

One the second Tahu decided to stop moping and go visit Lewa. That had taken his thoughts away from the toa of ice for few hours, but as his eyes met with the icy mountains beyond the jungle, his heart ached. 

On third day Tahu had realized that they had, indeed, promised to meet at his place and look at his paintings. Tahu had started to panic and clean his always messy room. He took a look at every single painting he had made during his time on Mata nui and thought if he could show them to Kopaka. He had hidden his oldest and most embarrassing works away, but kept few newer ones. He especially decided on the paintings he had done of Mt. Ihu and other snowy ones, just to match better with Kopaka's interests and personality. But there was one he was not sure if he wanted to show at all. The one he was once again hiding in the closet. He could not, it was too stupid...

On the fourth day, the day of the date, he had busied himself in the kitchen. Vakama had taken the hint and left to meet his brothers and sister for the day to give the two the privacy they deserved. Before leaving he had given Tahu a encouraging pat on the shoulder and a cheeky smile. Damn he wanted to deck that old man sometimes. But Tahu knew he was just trying to be supportive.

Tahu had finished his preparations, showered, put on a clean armor and even polished his mask. He tried not to stress about Kopaka visiting. But he failed.

When he heard a knock at the door, he felt a rush of heat in his neck and had to take a deep breath. 

'It's just Kopaka, you'll live!' Tahu thought as he rushed to the door. 

Kopaka was almost as nervous as Tahu was, although he hid it better. Coming to Ta-koro was a big step, seeing how rarely he visited Tahu before, at least alone. Usually he came with Lewa or Gali, but now he was all alone. Some matoran gave him a passing glance as he walked through the village, nodding and giving a small bow as a welcome. Kopaka nodded back, hoping no-one noticed his polished armor. Even though only three or four matoran even noticed him, he felt like the whole village had been staring at him.

When Tahu opened the door, and Kopaka noticed how well cleaned the red toa was, Kopaka felt his mask go red. He didn't want to rush inside, but he kind of did, and when Tahu closed the door, Kopaka locked their lips together. 

"Missed me?" Tahu asked as their kiss ended.  
"Shut it, smoke-brain." Kopaka smiled as he stayed in the other's arms a while longer. Then he almost pushed Tahu away in a sudden realization.   
"Is Vakama-?"  
"Wen't to visit the other turaga. He'll be back at the nightfall." Tahu answered before Kopaka could finish.

The toa of ice sighed. Even though Vakama knew about them, he was not comfortable about showing attraction in front of anyone. Not yet at least.

The two sat at the kitchen table, enjoying what Tahu had made before, talking about anything that came to their mind. Mostly work-related stuff. Kopaka said there had been Mouka-tracks a tad bit too close to the village's borders last night and he was worried it was another infected one. Few were still left after their first victory over Makuta after all.   
Tahu told how the volcano had been more active than usual. He was afraid it might erupt at any time, meaning he had to use most of his powers to keep the village safe, moving the amazing amounts of magma away from it. It was not an easy task, even to a toa Nuva. Tahu had had to do it once before when he was a Mata and he had barely kept his consciousness then. 

As their talks went to other missions they had had in the past, Tahu was just glad he didn't have to show his art yet. He kind of wished it would blow over and they could just have a nice talk today. But he knew the moment would come sooner than later...

"So, you ready to show me that gallery of yours?" Kopaka said sooner than what Tahu had wanted.  
"I... suppose... if you really want to see it and promise me you won't laugh at how bad it is! I'm not a professional, remember that!" the toa of fire stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Kopaka knew the signs of a nervous toa and knew immediately how Tahu felt. He grabbed the red one's hand gently.  
"You don't have to show them if it makes you nervous. But I really do want to see them..."

Tahu took a deep breath. Then another. And another. Then he sighed and got up.  
"I can't run away forever. I might as well face it like a toa and fall gracefully." he said quietly, almost whispering. But he meant it. 

As Kopaka took a step in the room, he immediately noticed how clean it was. Tahu was not the tidiest of the toa, but he had at least put effort into cleaning his own space this time. Though Kopaka felt like if he opened the closet, he would be drowning in stuff.   
Next thing he noticed were the paintings. And he let a small gasp escape his mouth. Sure, they weren't perfect, but it was still much more than what he had expected from a bonehead like Tahu! He noticed the striking colors and freely done strokes, and it flt right coming from Tahu. The sunsets were the most red he had seen, the trees were as green as ever, and the waters were blue, almost as blue as the skies above them. The freely and strongly done strokes were a bit blocky in Kopaka's eyes at first but as his eyes got used to it all, he found himself charmed by them. It was clear Tahu painted when he was feeling a lot, let the feeling be whatever. Happiness, sadness, fear... He felt the emotions from each painting. 

Tahu stood besides him, frozen. Kopaka had not said anything yet, and his face was so hard to read... Did he hate them, and was now thinking of a good way to let him down gently? He felt cold sweat dripping under his mask. Oh Mata nui why didn't he say anything? Was it really that bad? 

Kopaka realized he had been quiet for a while and noticed how stressed Tahu was. Kopaka knew that whatever he would say, Tahu would take it wrong. So he took a step closer to a painting of a lake surrounded by a forest with a sunrise on the background. 

"When did you make this one?" the white one asked.   
Tahu was confused for a while, but soon broke out of it.  
"Few months ago, I think. I was at lake Pala with Lewa when I saw that scene and immediately knew I wanted to paint it."  
"You paint it out there?" Kopaka asked.  
"No, I never paint outside. I just, took a mental image and kept in in until I got home..." Tahu shrugged.  
"Well it is very well made even so." Kopaka declared. Now that Tahu had calmed down a bit, he didn't take the compliment too badly and smiled shyly. 

Kopaka would ask about the other paintings too, and before long he noticed a change in Tahu. He got braver by the word, speaking of his deepest feelings he had felt while making the pictures. He was his own bold self in few minutes, and Kopaka was glad. Tahu still had a lot to learn of this craft, but he was enjoying making it, and that was the important part.

Soon Tahu's smile faded however. "I... should have not spoken so boldly..." he muttered.  
"I just... felt like I could speak my mind and feelings like that, I didn't mean to overcome my boundaries..."

Kopaka was little shocked, but understood the toa of fire. Wanting to speak your feelings and then feeling bad about doing so afterwards was so familiar to him. The white toa took Tahu's hands in his own and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry. I know how you feel. But never feel bad telling your feelings to me, okay?" 

Tahu smiled again, taking Kopaka in his arms and holding him. 

Kopaka took a peek at Tahu and smiled. "Any paintings you've done after we got together?"   
The toa of ice felt Tahu's heart beat faster. But despite that, Tahu gently let go and walked to his closet. He pulled out a painting and propped it on a chair resting against the wall. 

"It's still unfinished..." Tahu muttered. "But I suppose you get the meaning..."

And Kopaka did. It was a beautiful picture of the galaxies above them, in deep blues and bright purples. Small white dots spread around, some smaller, some bigger. The Red Star was positioned near the left edge. 

Kopaka understood. It was the feeling of wonder and happiness, flavored with the feeling of uncertainty and fear of unknown. 

The toa of ice pressed himself against Tahu and smiled.

"Can you teach me how to paint?" he then asked.

Tahu laughed. "I'm still a student myself. But we could make some together..."

Kopaka closed his eyes and leaned his head against Tahu's shoulder. 

"That would be nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee artsy-fartsy-stuff XP You can really tell what I'm into when reading this lololol. Anyway, next chapter we go from Tahu's and Kopaka's POV to the team-mates! I'm sure they must have had noticed something during the days! So yeah, wait for that~


	9. Suspicions arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The others realize something is up, and action starts to happen.
> 
> Wait, action? In my story? Hoo boy, this will be painful to write, lol.

"Hey guys, have you noticed anything weird going on with those two?" Lewa brought up after the monthly meeting between the toa at Kini Nui. 

Tahu and Kopaka had already left, leaving the others at the temple. Gali nodded and leaned against the wall, looking serious.

"There was something weird in the way they spoke today, for sure. I can't quite bring my words to say what, though..." she said, eyes nailed to the floor, trying to articulate her thoughts. 

"I felt like they were less hostile towards each other." Onua said, smiling. His eyesight was not the best in the light of the day, but he could hear and feel better than anyone else, and he seemed to be able to read the room quite well.

Pohatu hummed and sat down. "I dunno, to me they seemed twice as bad as before! They were fighting about the dumbest of things before!"

"That's _exactly_ why." Onua said calmly. "They were clearly faking it."

"How can you see-tell?" asked Lewa.

"Their words were mean, but their hearts were not in it." the toa of earth answered.

Gali shook her head. "It was definitely weird... but why would they fake not getting along when they... don't."

None of her brothers had an answer for that.

"Tahu visited me few days ago. He was jolly-fine at first, but at times his mind seemed to wander Mata Nui knows where! I tried to ask him what was bad-wrong, but he just brushed it off as being sleepy-tired!" Lewa told the others.

"Kopaka came to visit me the other day as well." Onua mentioned.   
"I noticed he was much happier than before. His words were more free and his voice was higher than before. It felt like the deep ice inside of him had started to melt." 

"You know, Kopaka was more open today than he has been... well, ever." Pohatu mentioned. 

"Same with Tahu! He was much more... _joke-y_, than before." Gali brought up.

"Yeah! And if Earth-brother is right, then their fights were faked as well." Lewa muttered. 

Everyone went quiet, to think it through amidst themselves. Onua, who may had been slow when it came to moving, always seemed to have a quick answer to everything, finally said:

"Perhaps they have been spending more time together lately. I heard from the workers in the museum that they were seen there together some time ago."

"I was bringing a message to Ta-koro the other day and I heard some guards talk about there being "more toas than when the Fire Flower-festival was on". I asked them what they meant and said that Kopaka had visited Tahu few hours earlier, and apparently been there for hours!" Gali told. 

"But isn't that, like, a good thing?" Pohatu asked.   
"I'd rather they'd be friends than fight all the time."

"Then why were they faking it today?" Lewa brought up.

"Perhaps they have become friends, but feel embarrassed and want to hide it?" Gali asked.

Onua chuckled as if he already knew the deep secret between the two, bringing the other toa's attention to himself.

"Perhaps it's deeper than that, my friends..." he muttered, making a knowing eye-contact with Pohatu, who blinked few times and then seemed to understand it all.

"You _can't_ be serious." the toa of stone muttered.

"Tahu and Kopaka? Like _that_!? No. Never. Can't be true. You're pulling my leg." 

Onua chuckled again. "And that is why they hide it from us. They fear we might ridicule them for it. But surely _we_ have nothing to say of that..." he gave another knowing look at the toa of stone, who blushed.

"Hold up, what on Mata Nui are you two saying?" Lewa asked, clearly confused. "We can't all talk-speak Onua-brother!" 

Gali seemed confused for a while too, until her mask turned to surprise as well. 

"Mata Nui. You're kidding right? How did that happen!?" she breathed out, and just as Lewa was about to demand an explanation, their talk was stopped by a sudden shake of the ground.

* * *

"You think they noticed anything?" Tahu asked as his head rested on the toa of ice's chest.   
"Lewa probably noticed but didn't understand. Onua might have seen, and even understood, but he usually doesn't tell..." Kopaka answered.  
"Wow, we are really bad actors." Tahu groaned.

The two were laying on a field just few miles away from Kini Nui, enjoying the sun-rays together.  
"Maybe we should just go out with the truth..." Tahu sighed.

Kopaka looked away. "I dunno... what if... this doesn't last? How embarrassing would that be then..."

Tahu got up a bit and looked at the toa of ice. Not angry, but more worried.

"You don't think this will last?" he asked.

Kopaka felt shivers in his back and was about to explain himself, when the ground started to suddenly shift under them.

"What the krana!?" Tahu shouted over the rumble. "Onua would have warned us if there was a tremor coming!" 

Kopaka didn't answer at first, and then he came into a realization. Horrified he looked at Tahu.

"It's not an earthquake! It's the volcano!"

Tahu's mask twisted in horror as well. 

Behind them the volcano was erupting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there was action! Buuuut not yet lololol I still need to figure out how to write this shit. Action is not my strong suit, but I'll try my best! -u-


End file.
